Fear of losing you
by cloudylondon
Summary: A oneshot between Emily and Ivan. Not based of "Secretly lovoing the stupid commie." Hope you enjoy this.


This has no relation to my other story "The stupid commie." This is just something I thought of, although I don't think this is that great of a story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.

Emily is female America and Ivan is Russia.

P.S. I think it would be so awesome if people wrote more gender bent versions of these two.

He didn't realize how kissing ones could be so addictive, even more so when you're doing it to someone you've loved for such a long time in her bedroom. Sometimes he wonders if he act's too possessive in front of Emily but he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. He couldn't help but smirk how just two months ago receiving a quick peck on the lip's from Emily would make his face fee l like its on fire. This would be such a wonderful day if something wasn't making him depressed at the horrible idea that was stuck in his head for the whole day.

"Ivan, when did you start kissing like that?"

A soft moan escaped from Emily's mouth from plaguing her neck with kisses.

"It's weird."

"Ah, what's so weird?"

Stopping his affection, he looked up seeing a smiling blushed Emily, making him feel embarrassed for losing himself in front of Emily.

"Well um ah never mind." Sighing in defeat as he realized his was too embarrassed to say anything or give any more kisses to Emily at the moment.

Ivan suddenly stop giving her affection and now all of sudden he refused to tell her something that he brought up.

Thinking it was useless to change the subject, for he knew that Emily would bug him to the point where he would want to hit himself on the head with Emily's bat to escape her annoyance.

"A year ago I just realized that I love you."

"Ivan, I already know this." Smiling to her, trying to lean in to steal another kiss.

Holding his hands in a stop motion, he said "But you didn't know that I would do anything in the world for you to mine."

Emily froze in her tracks, slightly surprised at Ivan's confession.

"To be honest, I sometimes can't help but believe this is some sick fantasy I made up in my head and once I wake up you'll be dating someone that's not me."

"Ivan."

"Even if this isn't a dream, I can't help but feel that you'll get tired of me and want go back to dating to the boy's that drool over you."

"Ivan, what made you have this idea?"

Ivan hesitated thinking he said enough .but decided he may as well say what's been bugging him so much all day

"I had this dream last night where you just left me because all of a sudden I wasn't good for you. When I woke I remembered that you dated so many different guys before me, even only for a day that I realized am not that different then from ex's. "

Silence upon them, Ivan's eye's studied the bed sheets as though it was the most interesting piece of item in the world.

**Shit I can't believe I just said that.**

"You know I think it's about time I left, Katya probably need's an extra hand on making dinner."

Lifting himself to get of bed, he rushed to the door, inches away from turning the doorknob till he felt a force pulling backwards onto the carpeted floor.

A groan of pain barely escaped his mouth when he felt a pair of forced lips on his own, a tongue trying to gain entrance to his mouth.

Gently lifting Emily off him, he gasped "Emily what are you doing? Aren't you sick of me?"

"Lovely purple iris eyes, soft silver hair."

"Emily what are you saying." Shocked to see Emily glaring at him what appears to be lust and possessiveness.

"Perfect lips, nice toned body, sincerity that anyone would love or sometimes be creeped out by. You think I have admirer's, you clearly been putting a blind eye on your fan's except for your creepy sister but besides that, I've seen girl's stalking you that aren't even your sister. If anything I should be t he one worrying my ass of not to leave for some other girl. I've never loved someone so much; my heart would feel like it was on acid at the mere thought of you not being with me. "

Catching her breath she looked downed at the astonished Ivan.

"You thought you were the only one madly in love."

She couldn't help smile that Ivan still wasn't out of his shocked mood.

She leaned forward, her face mere inches away from Ivan. "You are so wrong. Now shut up and kiss me you stupid commie."

Grabbing his face, she gave another forceful kiss where Ivan was more than cooperative to respond.

**Now this how thing's should be. Ah, how did he learn to kiss. **


End file.
